


Kaimon sexy times

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Kai wants him and he will get him.





	Kaimon sexy times

He hated Kai. That idiot was always messing with him or with one of the others. Yet as he watched the video with a scowl he couldn't stop his pants from getting tighter.

"Stop it."

God that had come out like a low moan. Damn it.

"You like this Salvatore, you want me, you want this inside you." Kai smirked as he stroked himself, pumping hard and moaning loudly. "Harder Damon, please.."

Damon scowled, knowing he should stop it, end the call, do anything but continue to watch and yet he was trying so hard to fight to jerk himself off. 

"I hate you."

"Damon, words can hurt you know."

Kai pouted, with one last loud moan he came, moaning Damon's name and Damon had to pull himself together to prevent his hands from reaching down to his own pants to unbuckle them.

"C'mon Damon, one time, one time and if I don't make you cum I'll quit bugging you."

"And if you do?"

Why the hell was he agreeing to this?

"Then you owe me a date."

"Fine."

He rolled his eyes at the smirk Kai did on the screen in response. 

"..Reach under your bed, I left you a little gift."

Damon blinked for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he pulled out a vibrator yet it had some sort of chain on it. 

"Place it on your cock.."

The way Kai had said that Damon felt like cumming right then and there but he did as he was told and the second he did it the chain grew, chaining both of his arms to the bed and both of his legs.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"Relax.."

He felt a vibration start, he'd not pressed anything. Oh god. 

"Kai what..-"

"Do you honestly think I'd risk you not cumming?"

Damon glanced at the screen, fuck the asshole. He had whatever was controlling it. 

As it went up a few settings he bit his lip hard, trying to prevent himself from moaning out Kai's name

"You want this, stop fighting it."

"This won't make me cum." Damon couldn't stop the smirk that went over his lips but a yelp left his mouth as he felt something penetrate his asshole, oh god this toy could do more than vibrate. 

"This will."

Oh god. It was fucking him now and it wasn't being gentle. Damon tried to prevent himself from rocking his hips and yet it felt so good, too good to fight anymore. 

"Harder, make it go the hardest it can go."

A very loud moan left his lips as he felt the toy go harder and harder into him while the vibrations got faster and faster.

"Now open your eyes."

Damon blinked for a moment, it wasn't a toy. It was Kai that was fucking him. Oh god.

"Kai unchain me right now."

He felt his hands and feet release and gripped the other man's waist with his knees, pushing his cock deeper into him.

"Damon you're so tight."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

It felt like only seconds went by when Damon came, moaning out Kai's name in something that sounded oddly enough like a whimper.

Kai followed just after him, cumming inside.

"Well Salvatore, you owe me a date."

"Fuck you."

"Oh believe me, you just did."


End file.
